


Last Train

by Beleriandings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Goodbyes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: Alphonse couldn't leave Amestris for Xing without paying a visit to Izumi and Sig in Dublith first.





	

Izumi straightened his coat as the train drew into the station, Sig handing him his bag. “You’ve got your knife? Your water canteen? Rations?”

Alphonse nodded, unable to suppress an excited smile. “Yes, Teacher! You asked me before, remember?”

“Double check” she said, brusquely. “No, triple check, if you want to survive in the desert. You’ve got your body back, and the harsh climate could claim your life as easily as any other human’s. Don’t forget, you can always get to ground water by transmuting the sand to make a deep well, as we practiced. But you should be conserving your energy out there so only resort to that if-“

“I know how to survive, I promise.” He smiled. “You’ve taught me well enough.”

“…….I know” she said, gently, brushing back his hair from his face.

“Alphonse” broke in Sig, as the train ground to a halt at the platform, the train that would take him to the edge of the desert - _his ticket said Youswell on it, but he had two changes, and it would be a long journey, followed, of course, by a much longer and harder one_ \- “it’s almost time.”

Alphonse nodded, hefting his bag. “Thank you for letting me see you, before I go. And for…. everything else.”

She waved this off, almost impatiently. “Thank you for coming all the way to Dublith to say your goodbyes. I shall expect your brother to do the same before he goes off on his travels.” Izumi’s face turned stern. “Not that this _is_ a goodbye, Alphonse. I will expect regular letters detailing your research in Xing.”

“Of course, Teacher! And maybe I can find something that will help to cure you, completely this time! My father made it easier for you to breath, but with the alkahestry I’m going to be learning, I bet I can do even better!”

For a moment her face froze, and Alphonse wondered if he had said the wrong thing; but then, she smiled, a warm smile that made everything worth it. It was a smile that said all that she needed to say, without words, in a language he understood perfectly. “….Thank you, Alphonse. I… I think if anyone can, it would be you.”

“….Thank you, Teacher!” For a moment, he stayed still, tears starting a little in his eyes. He found he cried often now, at the slightest of things; it was not a disadvantage though, in fact he found it rather liberating after so long with his soul incased in cold steel. It always made everything feel a little easier.

To his surprise, though, he looked up through his tears to see both Izumi and Sig with tears in their eyes too. Izumi wiped roughly at hers with the back of a hand, then quickly and suddenly enfolded him in a hug, dropping a swift, brushing kiss to his temple, where his hair was starting to grow long and a little ragged once more. Alphonse was so shocked that for a second he froze, before relaxing into the hug, for a moment perfectly happy.

A moment later, Sig’s strong arms swept both of them up into a hug of his own, and the three of them broke apart, all laughing a little ruefully as Sig set both Alphonse and Izumi back down on their feet.

Izumi smoothed the collar of Alphonse’s coat again, as a whistle blew, the train puffing steam into the summer sky. “Now go! Or do you want to miss your train?”


End file.
